Spark
by Lemons In My Life
Summary: Sparks fly as Iggy makes a move on Max as Fang gets moody on her. Can Iggy be the one for our Maxie? Lots of Miggy and a bit of Fax! lemons, love, sex, whatev you wnat to call it... I've written it! Please Rnr! Made for Asylum Survivor! Thanks!


**Hey all! It's Lemons In My Life, or just Lemons, (I'm a girl) and I'm here to write to you on account of one of my biggest fans ****Asylum Survivor**** who has given me the task of writing a lemon with lots of ****Miggy**** in it! (There's also another a little of Fax in it…) I gladly accepted and so here it is!**

**It's called Spark.**

**Enjoy!**

**Max POV  
**

Fang's right hand slammed next to my head and I looked deep into the boy's eyes that were level with mine. He pushed me against the wall, so I much he was practically smothering me. His lips came crashing down on mine, his lips smothering mine. He gently brushed a few strands of my hair out of my face and behind my ears as he started moving his lips, slipping his tongue into my own mouth. He explored my mouth slowly and I gently kissed him back.

His lips were soft with a certain firmness that made the kiss feel right. He closed his beautiful night eyes and angled his head so we could kiss better. Fang's body started to mold into mine as we deepened our kiss, stopping momentarily so we could breathe. I tugged at his black shirt, and he obediently lift up his arms so that I could tug the bothersome shirt over his head.

Fang played with the edge of my skimpy little tank top that I'd, unwillingly, let Nudge choose for me. I felt the tiny little shorts that Nudge also picked out for me get a bit damper than they originally were. He lifted it up so that it showed off my flat stomach.

Fang kissed me again… Just as the door swung open and the person standing there was…

Iggy.

Crap.

"Well then, I'll leave you two to whatever you were doing then…" Iggy edged out of the room slowly and then started running. Both of us flushed deeply and I wrapped my arms around Fang's neck.

"Should we continue?" I purred, hoping Fang would say 'yes'.

"Nah, that kinda just ruined the moment," and he pulled away, putting his shirt back on and walking out of the room.

Sucks to be me.

Instead, I just closed the door and sulked in my room. Later in the evening, we all came down for dinner. Fang, Iggy and I all avoided eye contact, trying to keep the younger Flock members occupied with other things. Most of all, I was careful to keep my mind blocks up, in case if the smallest Flock member "conveniently" decided to pay my thoughts a visit.

After dinner, we all went up to our separate rooms. I was watching the Arizonian stars and the moon when I saw something black fly across the moon. It was Fang, out for a midnight flight. I had the sudden urge to go outside and fly with him but a nagging thought was still in my head and I needed to do something about it.

I got out of my chair by the wind, still in my pajamas, and walked right down to the hall towards Iggy's room. I briefly checked on the younger Flock members and found that they were all asleep, even the Motor Mouth Nudge.

I knocked quietly on Iggy's bedroom door knowing full well that Iggy could hear me.

"Iggy, open the door or so help me I will-" I hissed through the door just as the door swung open and I was pulled in by my shirt. Iggy let me go and shut the door with a soft click. He turned to me with a smug smile

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I whisper-shouted as I shook myself off and walked over to his bed and sat down. His room had a homey feel about it with solid white walls and simple oak furniture pieces. I suppose the white walls was to stimulate Iggy having a little bit of vision, but the white had to be a bright white so I guess it would only work at a certain time of day.

"What the hell was what for?" Iggy smirked and I made a promise to myself to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

"You **know** what I'm talking about!" I lowered my voice. "The **kiss** between Fang and I!"

"What kiss? I didn't see a thing!" Iggy was still smirking and I wanted to slap him so badly. _NO kidding, blind kid._

"You're unbelievable," I muttered and started to storm out of the room when Iggy grabbed my shoulder, spun me around and kissed me. He pushed me towards the wall and pinned my shoulders. "Iggy! What the h-" and he kissed me again.

Iggy's kisses were different from Fang's. With Fang, it was all about lust and passion, but with Iggy, it was all about sensations and love. I felt something stir inside me and I considered if it was a secret need for Iggy, more than just a family member.

"Spark…" Iggy whispered in my ear as he carefully kissed my cheek. I realized what I was doing for a brief second and fought the urge to knee him in _**the**_ place. His other hand stroked my shoulder and trailed down my chest and stopped at the hem of my shirt. He tugged on it, asking if he could take it off and I gulped and whispered 'okay'.

He slowly pulled off my t-shirt and then ran his hand across my stomach; he grabbed for my jean's button and fumbled. I gently took his hands away and slid out of my jeans. He then hugged me and explored my back, kissing my lips again. He fumbled, running his hands about the back on my bra.

"Where the heck is it?" he mumbled and struggled to find the clasp.

"In-in the front," I stammered and he found it and slipped it off. He kissed my neck while massaging one of my breasts, teasing it and I moaned quietly. I grabbed Iggy's pants and yanked them down, leaving him with only his boxers and a boner. I snorted and laughed quietly. Iggy blushed and then he got a devious smile on his face, he gently took one hand, massaged one of my breasts and then kissed my other breast. I gasped and moaned. I felt my pants get a bit wet and Iggy sensed my urgency. He was just about to pull my underpants down when the door suddenly opened and guessed who walked in.

Fang.

Of all people, why Fang?

"Hey Iggy, I want to talk to you about-" was all that Fang got out before he spotted up. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Fang's carefully guarded emotionless face turned red and both Iggy and I scrambled to put clothes between us. Fang grabbed my hand just as I had put on my bra and my jeans and yanked me out of the room, leaving a very red faced, disappointed blind kid stuck in his room.

"Max, I want an explanation," he snarled at me when he'd dragged me in my room.

"You left, I salvaged, easy as that," I said with a scowl. I was still cooling off from what Iggy did to me and I had to fight to just shove Fang away and run back to Iggy. Fang growled and sighed.

"I'm going to bed," he growled and left my room, slamming the door on the way out. Unfortunately, my mom, for some stupid reason has outside locks on all the doors and Fang locked the door so I couldn't come out of my room. I shoved on the door a few times but the door wouldn't budge even with my superhuman strength. I sighed in frustration and then I smiled.

Even though Fang locked the door, I was a mutant bird kid and you couldn't ground me, no matter how much you tried. Fang locked the door, but not the window.

I slid the window open and jumped out, still in my jeans and my bra, and flew around the house, avoiding Fang's window and somersaulted over to Iggy's window in graceful loops. I landed as softly as I could on the window sill and rapped on the window. Iggy came and cautiously unlocked the window. All the lights were off but some how I knew that Iggy was still up.

"Who's there?" Iggy called.

"Me." I grinned and crouched on the window sill. Iggy relaxed and smiled. "Shall we continue?" I purred.

"Didn't Fang tell you not to?" Iggy asked with an amused smile.

"No, he never told me not to but he insinuated not to…" I smirked.

"Since when did you become this rebellious?" Iggy smirked.

"When we had a spark," I said and launched into his arms. Iggy seemed prepared and wrapped his arms around me. His pale eyes had the moon reflected in them which turned a silvery white. He pressed his soft lips against mine and gently, tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

"When I saw you, we were still in the School in our dog crates. It was little kid love but I was crushed when I couldn't see you again," Iggy's eyes were soft, even though they couldn't see anything. "While I was in Antarctica, I would look to the mountains and I could see you in a series of flashes…" Iggy paused to kiss me again.

"And I saw a beautiful young woman, so much more different from the small girl in the School," Iggy murmured.

"That was totally cheesy," I said smiling, my cheeks heating up. "But totally romantic." Normally, I'm not to in for all the romance and mushy feelings, but the things Iggy said was sweet and made me feel warm inside. Iggy's sensitive fingers explored my back and smiled.

"Too good for shirts now?" Iggy smirked.

"Not for you," I murmured and ran my hand down his chest. He shuddered and slid out of his jeans. He had no shirt on so he could feel everything I did to him. I slid out of my jeans and let Iggy hook his fingers through my underwear and slid them down. He slithered back up and unclasped my bra, pushing me towards the bed, the back of my legs hitting the bed and both of us flopping on the bed.

He massaged my breasts and I slid his boxers down and I saw a glimpse of his manhood. He looked big and I wondered if he could fit himself in me. I gasped softly and Iggy smirked again.

"I have a reason to be so cocky," he grinned. I snorted.

"Oh really, feel this then," I grasped his cock and smeared his pre-cum over his shaft and then started pumping. I flipped us over so that Iggy was on the bottom. Iggy's bed was conveniently pressed against the wall so I pushed him against it with his cock standing to attention. I rubbed the tip and leaned down to lick the tip. Iggy groaned and I felt him tense up.

I licked the tip, and then took it in my mouth, I pressed firmly down and I could feel my cheeks stretching to take it all in. I felt the tip hit my throat and I gagged, pulling out quickly and coughed. Iggy kissed my lips again and I knew he could taste himself on my lips.

"Don't force yourself," he whispered.

"I want to though," I said, determined to show him that I was strong enough to do it with him. I pushed him back against the wall and took it all in, flicking my tongue over his cock and running my fingers and tongue up and down his shaft. Iggy moaned and groaned, trying to keep quiet. I massaged Iggy's balls as I sucked and felt them shift around through the skin and they swell.

"Max…" Iggy gasped. "I'm… gonna cum…" I just smirked and continued to lick his cock. I continued to pump and Iggy groaned still. Finally when I thought he'd burst, I sucked on his cock and Iggy burst. I swallowed it all and licked my lips. Iggy sat there, his head tipped back still in ecstasy and panting slightly.

"That… was fantastic…" He murmured and took my cheek, tilted my chin up and kissed me again. "But now it's my turn…" He smiled softly and pushed me back on the pillows. His body hovered over my body and his mouth peppered me with butterfly kisses. One of his hands massaged my breasts while he massaged the other with his mouth, sucking and kissing my breast. His other hand traced patterns on my stomach and then trailed lower to my core.

I moaned and arched my back when I felt his hand stroke my petals. Iggy slithered down my body and I opened my legs. Iggy inhaled deeply and sighed in content. He kissed my pearl and I arched my back as Iggy inserted two fingers, I tightened up and moaned quietly.

"Ohhhhh… That feels…. So GOOD…" I practically moaned the last part as Iggy started to lick my clit as he pumped is fingers in and out of my pussy. I felt Iggy smile against my pussy as I groaned. "Ah! Ohhhhhhh…. God…." I moaned as Iggy took out his fingers and buried his mouth deep in my core, his tongue stroking the inside of my core. I arched my back in ecstasy, pressing Iggy's mouth further inside my pussy.

Finally, when I was close enough to cum, Iggy pulled away and I almost cried out in disappointment when Iggy started rubbing the inside of the top of my pussy. I panted as Iggy increased his speed, listening to my suppressed moans and panting.

After much pumping, I was at my peak and Iggy thrust deeper and pressed the area deep inside and I felt myself release and cum all over Iggy's hand. Iggy lifted his hand and licked it clean.

I sat up but Iggy just pushed me back down, taking me in his arms and kissing me and my whole being. Sparks flew where he kissed me and warmth spread from each kiss until I was practically glowing from every touch.

"Ready?" Iggy breathed, tickling my ear. He positioned his cock at my entrance. I nodded and Iggy heard me. He heard me as he penetrated my core, breaking my skin and bringing tears to my eyes. I gasped in pain but I felt full without breaking too much skin.

"You okay?" Iggy asked, listening to my breathing patterns and wincing as he felt me shaking from the penetration.

"I'm… I'm fine… Just give me a few secs," I breathed and took several deep breaths to calm my nerves and relaxed most of my muscles. Iggy waited patiently until I wiggle slightly to let him know that he could move.

He complied and all pain melted into pleasure. He moved, slowly at first, listening to my breathing patterns. I pulled his face down and kissed him, then pulling away and whispering in his ear.

"This… feels great… But if you could go faster and harder… That… would be wonderful…" I smiled as he agreed and started to move faster, his movements becoming more urgent and fast. I gasped as he pounded me, his skin slapping against mine and I had to moan. Iggy's lips crashed against mine and I panted as he hit the deepest part of my pussy.

"Max, god… This feels so good!" Iggy exclaimed in my ear.

"Ohhhh… I'm gonna…. Cum… soon…" I hugged Iggy's body to me, my nails digging into his skin and he groaned.

"Me too…" Iggy gasped, he was getting close and so was I. I decided to speed things up.

"Faster, harder" I gasped. "Ugh… deeper!" I moaned. Iggy sank his cock all the way up to the hilt and I practically screamed from all the pleasure I felt, my heart bursting from my chest. Iggy massaged and sucked on my nipples and breasts, leaving large red marks on my tender breasts.

Finally, after the hardest and deepest thrust, Iggy burst inside and I came shortly after. We moaned as we kissed, still trying to keep quiet but I fortunately our Flock all slept deeply all hours in the night except Iggy, Fang and I.

Iggy pulled out as soon as he was pumped dry and lay on the bed next to me, we were both slightly panting and Iggy pulled the covers over us, shifting onto his side to "watch over" me. My cheeks were still heated from what we did and I smiled and sighed in content. Iggy stroked my hair and blinked slowly.

"Thank you, Iggy for showing me how to see clearly that I was missing something that was so close," I whispered to him and turned on my side so that my back was to Iggy. He hugged me from behind and curled up besides me. I felt same and protected in his arms and I snuggled close to him.

"Anytime you have a spark," Iggy said with much love in his voice. "Anytime," he murmured.

With that in mind, I fell asleep in his arms and dreamed only of a future with Iggy.

**Well, then! It took a REALLY long time to finish but I've finally labored enough to finish it and I hope I get lots of reviews and I just really hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Remember! Each time you **_**review**_** you get a cookie of your choice!**

**Rnr!**

**Lemons**


End file.
